Meet The Dalish Warden-Commander (New chapter and Romance)
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Leaving his past behind, Anders forgot to mention to Hawke of his old friend and how angry his friend can be. Will Hawke be able to fix a broken friendship between Anders and his friend or will he end up with another broody elf on his shoulders. Fenris on the other hand will be happy to meet Anders friend with many secrets and tales to tell of Anders embarrassing moments with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The bloody welcome

_I trusted you, cared for you and yet… you leave me for dead, did my damn friendship mean nothing to you! I helped you escape the Templars and so much more and yet you leave me! I will come for you, Anders and when I do, I will make you pay! _

_Be ready old friend…_

Anders jolted awake from his monstrous nightmare, sweating and panting heavily as he stared at the door with fearful eyes. He looked over to see his beloved Hawke still sleeping; he calmly sighed with a smile to see he was still home and still with him as he quietly got out of bed and made his way to the window to see if the sun had risen from its slumber.

"Still dark out" he quietly muttered to himself as he glazed at the stars, he could still remember the nightmare and soon his smile faded. He could remember the days he spent with the grey wardens, the time he shared good moments with the drunken dwarf and all his friends. He could remember the time when he would watch the Warden Commander yelling at the statues because they wouldn't move; Anders remembered the time he saw the commander sitting alone in his room. Sitting by the open window with his head leaned against the side and listened to the birds singing, feeling at peace as he whistled softly to mimic the birds.

Anders could clearly remember the time he saw the commander sitting outside by the stables, bent over and holding one knee as he wept for the loss of a close friend. Refusing to be bothered when a stable boy came over to see what was wrong.

The mage sighed once again while gazing at the stars, knowing his nightmare was a memory of the time he left the wardens. It has been so long since Kirkwall was rid of Meredith and all the things that happened to them, Anders wondered if he would be ready to face an old angry friend.

A quiet knock at the door was heard and it snapped Anders out of his thoughts when he looked at the door, he walked over and opened it to see Bodahn standing there with a smile.

"Ah, master Anders. Just the man I'm looking for" Bodahn spoke politely and quietly just so he would not wake Hawke.

"What can I do for you, Bodahn" Anders asked politely as he stepped out of the room and closed the door, letting Hawke sleep as he looked back to make sure to close it quietly.

"You have a visitor" Bodahn replied, walking Anders down the stairs as they spoke

"Who? Did you get the person's name" Anders asked again, curious of who would ask for him at a time like this

"He wouldn't say" Bodahn replied, curiosity in his voice

"He…? What did this man look like" Anders started to feel a little suspicious now, _who was this man and why ask for me?_

"I didn't get a good look at him, he was cloaked but his voice sounded quite familiar" Bodahn rubbed his breaded chin, puzzled by the thought as he walked to the door way of the front entrance.

Anders was too puzzled when he stopped to see who it was while Bodahn left to head back to his room, still sleepy and needed to make sure sandal was okay. The man watched the dwarf leave and looked back to the stranger as he walked up to him with caution.

"Can I help you, sir?" Anders spoke, making himself sound polite and civil when the man stood, almost the same height as Fenris but only inches shorter.

"I see times have changed us both, you mainly are… different" the stranger had his hood on so Anders could not see his face properly, "when I heard of you and justice, I had to see it for myself but I did not except you to be living… in a place like this, I guess sleeping with the champion has its certain advantages" the stranger walked up to the man and stood in front of him, not flinching or speaking with flowery words.

"Wait… your voice, it sounds familiar" Anders spoke with a puzzled mind, trying to figure out who this man is and why his posture is. It reminded him of… Anders gasped in surprise and shock when he realized just who this man is.

"Glad that you didn't forget me, I thought the taint would make you blind too as well as stupid" the man spoke grimly of the mage as he removed his hood, revealing an elf with Dalish tattoos on his face when he looked at the man with his forest green eyes.

Anders stumbled back a bit when he realized this Dalish elf was the warden commander of Ferelden, "How did… How did you find me?" Anders was still in shock to see the man looking at him with grim eyes, not the peaceful caring kind eyes he used to see.

"Who cares, I am here for a reason" The warden changed the subject fast as he glared at the mage, not moving from his spot.

"If you're here to bring me back, I'm not going. I left the wardens for good" Anders protested against the question he knew the warden was going to ask.

"Shove it! I am not here about warden business you fool! I am here for you!" the warden moved forward quickly, grabbing Anders by the collar of his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall.

Anders looked at him in fright, "Why are you so angry with me, what happened to you?" the mage questioned as he remained pinned to the wall.

"Take a guess!" The Dalish elf growled, letting go of Anders as he sighed and backed away from him. He took a seat on the bench next to the man as he lowered his head, his voice much calmer now. "Forgive me, I have been doing a lot of work and recruiting. I guess I am just stressed and came here to have a little time to relax… and maybe come see how you both are doing."

"You know of me and Hawke?"

"Who's Hawke? I meant you and Justice"

"Oh, well I and Justice are fine. For now and I have to talk to you about Merill?"

"Yes, I heard."

"Who told you?"

"A dwarf in the Hanged-Man tavern, I guess I stood out from the rest of the elves here. I was the only one standing like a brooding elf… so he said" the warden elf laughed and rubbed the back of his head

"A brooding elf? Um, did that dwarf mention an elf by the name of…?"

"Fenris? Indeed, I met both of them and we shared a bit of stories."

"Really" Anders felt a little nervous now

"Yep, I told them the time me and you had a drinking race." He chuckled

"Oh no… you didn't"

"Well the dwarf said he and Fenris are your friends, so I thought I could blend in some of the times me and you shared"

"Why did you have to tell Fenris! He doesn't like me"

"Why? Is it because you're a mage"

"Yes! He hates mages and we don't see eye to eye"

"Well what the dwarf told me, he liked Hawke and that Shemlen is a mage"

"That's different; they had… feelings for each other back in the day"

"Jealous? Anders, I never would of thought it would bother you still" The warden teased

"Shut up, anyways about Merill"

"I already know and I don't want to deal with another damn blood mage, understand!"

"But she never listened to me, Hawke, Varric or Fenris. She will listen to you!"

"Anders…"

"She put everyone in danger, including your clan!"

"Please…"

"You are the only one that can help her!"

"I don't want to deal with a murderer, okay! If I never left my clan, maybe she wouldn't have gone through all that on her own!" he yelled at Anders, upset but showed no tears when he looked at the man.

"I…I'm sorry, but if you didn't join the wardens, Ferelden wouldn't have a hero and we wouldn't have met." Anders spoke calmly, gently placing his hand on the warden's shoulder and looked at him with kind eyes.

"I know…" the warden muttered quietly, looking back down at the floor, for a while they were silent until footsteps were heard coming to the entrance hallway. A tall man with dark brown hair, scruffy bread and wearing only his finery clothes came walking in yawning and rubbing sleep from his left eye.

"Hawke, come here. I would like you to meet someone" Anders looked over at Hawke with a smile

"Who? There's no one here but you?" Hawke looked at the mage, confused and with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Anders looked back at the bench and saw that there was no one sitting there, he was standing there alone. "I swear, I was standing right here with an old friend. Right here" Anders looked around the room and went to look for his friend in the house, Hawke followed him.

"Anders, when I came into the room… you were standing alone and talking to yourself, I saw no one else" Hawke tried to get Anders attention as he followed the man everywhere in the room, curious now.

"But if I was talking to… myself, then how did he know of Varric and Fenris?" Anders stopped to look at Hawke, worried that he might be imagining things now.

"Well, we can find out tomorrow. Come on, let's go back to sleep" Hawke spoke kindly to Anders, taking his hand and led him back to the room. Anders took one last look at the entrance hallway when he saw the warden stand up and waved goodbye, smiling when he turned to leave.

"Wait! Hawke look!" Anders turned to Hawke quick and turned him towards the doorway

"Huh? What is it?"

"Don't you see him! He is standing right there!" Anders pointed but saw that there was no one there, "What the… but he was right there, I swear"

"Anders, you are tired and need sleep" Hawke turned to Anders and gave him a hug before taking his hand again and led him into the bedroom.

After they went back to bed, Anders could not stop thinking the warden and he was worried that maybe he might have been seeing things. When he fell back to sleep, a soft voice echoed in his dreams, telling him something but he could not figure out what it is or was until he saw Justice appear before him.

_"Anders, I have a bed feeling about this. You need to contact the wardens and find out what is going on" Justice demanded, concern in his voice_

_"I know, I feel it too but what if they decide not to tell me" Anders questioned, worried about his old friend_

_"You must try or we will be haunted by this spirit or whatever that is haunting us." Justice placed his ghostly hand on Anders shoulder, worry in his eyes. "Or would you like me to find out for you, it's your choice."_

* * *

**Note: **I hope you all enjoy this story I am writing, please check out my other stories and let me know what you like. I will continue writing for I would not disappoint anyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Meeting Guilt

The next day, Hawke and Anders made their way to the Hanged-Man when they saw Varric talking to a cloaked man. Elf by the look of it since they knew Fenris was a little taller than the rest of the elves, they walked closer when the cloaked man glanced at them for a moment and looked at the dwarf. Giving him a small bag of gold and felt before Hawke and Anders could see his face when he left in a hurry, Hawke didn't seem to bother himself with it since Varric had a lot of contacts. Anders on the other hand was curious and worried that it might be the warden.

"Hey, Hawke and Anders" Varric greeted his two friends with a smile, "How are you both?"

"Hello Varric" Hawke greeted back, taking a seat next to the dwarf and smiled too. Anders kept looking at the cloaked man standing by the counter, buying himself information before leaving the tavern.

"Hey Blondie, What's wrong?" Varric looked at Anders with a raised eyebrow and curious

"That man, who is he? I never saw him before" Anders asked, still trying to figure out who the man is

"Oh, that guy. He calls himself Guilt; he came to Kirkwall after the big event happened with the circle mages and Templars. No idea where he came from but he has been buying information from me about… you?" Varric glanced at Anders with a serious expression; Anders looked at him with surprise and shock.

"What do you mean? Is he a Templar?" Hawke asked, wanting to find out what Varric knew about the stranger

"What did he want?" Anders interrupted

"He wanted to know what you do and did; I told him what he needed to know. That you were a grey warden but you left and now you travel with The Champion of Kirkwall or should I say Viscount?" Varric glanced at Hawke with a Cheeky smile

"What else did you tell him?" Hawke asked, trying to avoid being called Viscount since he is stressed from all the complaints.

"I just told him the small details… Oh and he said he used to be a Warden Commander before coming here" Varric added when he leaned back on his chair, relaxed.

Anders looked at the dwarf in shock when he quickly stood and ran off.

"Anders, where are you going?" Hawke called out, him and Varric watched the mage leave in a hurry, Anders left their presents to find the cloaked man. He needed to know and Justice needed to know if their guess is true.

_"Why would he call himself Guilt?"_ Justice merged his thoughts with Anders, wanting so badly to know if that man is their old friend. Anders ran from one lane to another, searching for the man when suddenly Anders found the cloaked man walking past Donnic.

"Hey! Wait" Anders called out as he kept running, Worried that he might miss the man when Donnic stopped to see the mage run past him. He only struggled and continued walking, wondering if Hawke and his lover had another fight again but he still needed to report this to his wife.

The stranger stopped by the stairs to face the man chasing after him only to be tackled down, both men Scrambled around. One trying to get up and the other trying to pin him down when Anders managed to pin the man down, panting from the run and the fight as he removed the hood and mask.

"What in world…Theron, is that you?" Anders was in surprise to see the Warden Commander before him

"I do not go by that name anymore…" the elven man looked up at Anders with a careless expression, only embarrassed to be pinned down in public

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me in the tavern" Anders asked, an upset smile appearing on his face

"You were with the Viscount, so I assumed that you were on business and that you did not want to be bothered" the warden showed no care to show emotion as he remained pinned

"It didn't matter, you should of came over and said hi at least. I missed you old friend" Anders moved to give his friend a hug when Fenris came walking up the stairs and saw them.

"You know Hawke will be jealous to see his lover in the arms of another man, Mage" Fenris teased but sounded more like he was pleased to tell Hawke of this.

Anders let go of the warden and glared at Fenris, "Shut up, this man is my old friend" he stood up to help the warden up, dusting him off.

"Right, like I would believe you" Fenris spoke with disbelief in his voice

"It's true, he used to be my Warden Commander" Anders tried to convince the broody elf while fixing his friend's armor and cloak.

"Stop touching me" the warden muttered when he smacked Anders hands, trying to back away from the mage's touchy hands.

"You mean before you ran away from the grey wardens" Fenris spoke with amusement in his voice

"Enough! Both of you or I will make you" the warden raised his voice, looking at both men with a grim face as he fit his hood over his head. "Hello Fenris, I was on my way to see you until I was tackled and pinned by this guy" he pointed at Anders

"I saw" Fenris spoke amused when he saw the man tackled like he was a thief

"Sorry, I was excited to see you and… wait, you know Fenris?" Anders was now the disbeliever, he looked at both elves in surprise

"Yea, I met him last night when I bought a room at the Hanged man and decided to drink." The warden looked at Anders

"He told me a great about your time with the wardens, he also told me what you did when you were drunk" Fenris chuckled when he glanced at Anders, knowing what gossip he can do when he sees Hawke.

Anders couldn't believe that his old friend would go that far to embarrass him by telling the person that would accuse him of having magic.

"Varric already told half the drunks, I remember that" the warden laughed while walking down the stairs, "Try keeping your robes on this time the next time you plan on drinking" he spoke out loud,

"I'll meet you at the mansion, I just need to grab a drink" Fenris laughed and walked to the Hanged-man, leaving Anders in his own embarrassment as the people on the street looked at the man in amusement and disgust.

"By the maker, why me" Anders muttered quietly to himself and walked back to the tavern with his head low, his cheeks flustered.

Before Anders could continue on, he paused when he felt Justice taking over as he struggled to stop Justice from appearing when his body began to glow.

_Let me find out for you_ the voice echoed in his head as he slowly Changed, Justice looked back at the stairs where the warden went and bolted after him. Not allowing their answer to go unanswered when he ran down the stairs, passing by the people and elves when he jumped over the a few dwarves. Looking for the warden when he spotted the warden took a shortcut to HighTown and disappeared.

Justice ran when he caught up to the warden and without saying anything, he hugged the elven man from behind. "Why are you here, Commander" Justice whispered

"Why would you care, Justice" the warden glanced back to see Anders and yet he recognized Justice's voice.

"Because I want to know, Anders wants to know" Justice looked at him, still holding onto him

"Well, I came to see you… Justice" the warden answered

"What do you mean, Theron?"

"My name is Guilt! Not Theron and I came to give something back to you." The warden pushed Justice off him and turned to face him, grim still.

"Give something back?" Justice was now curious

"Yea, a gift you left on my desk" The warden reached into his shirt and took off a gold necklace, giving it to Justice. "I kept it as a reminder of how my friends abandoned me, now you can keep it as a reminder of how we become opposites." He turned to leave when Justice grabbed him by the wrist.

"I won't let you go that easily" Justice demanded as the warden looked at him for a moment before struggling to push the man away when Justice pulled him in close and held onto him, not letting go of his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts, Flowers and Wardens

**Chapter 3****: **Gifts, Flowers and Wardens

After Theron was about to get away from Justice, he could not believe Anders changed so much and yet seem so calm with it. He wanted to hurt Anders for changing Justice but then again, how could he hurt his dearest friends after all those days spending time having fun with Anders and Learning so much from Justice. Was he truly happy that Justice did not fade away or was it his heart yearning for something more, he could not figure it out but he also could not allow himself to fall into the arms of either one.

_I was the warden commander for crying out loud! How can I start something when… my calling is soon to come, I must remain vigilant for Duncan, Alistair and all my friends! I must remain strong and not give in to temptation! _He repeated those words in his head over and over but when he stopped to look up at where he had gone, he found himself standing in front of Hawke's Estate. He was not pleased with himself to see what his heart led him to and he was not about to start here, _No_ he was not about to confess his feelings to a spirit nor mage so Theron turned away from the door and went off to where Fenris was staying in hope of spending time to learn from another elf.

Sadly the Dalish warden's plan did not go well since Fenris failed to return, he decided to go have a look around the market. Looking at all the weapons and armor, Theron wondered if he should get a gift for Fenris as a sign of friendship or so he hoped.

"Welcome traveler, are you in need trading your old steel for new or perhaps a new sword?" The merchant Dwarf spoke with a happy tone in his voice as he offered the elf a shiny new elven sword.

"No thank you, I have enough of those. I would like something dwarven made, perhaps armor or a two-handed battle axe" Theron did not mind the sword but he was not buying for himself, he wanted something that Fenris might like or use.

The dwarf nodded happily and went to the back of his tent to find what the elf wanted while Theron browsed the merchant's armory and weapons. After the dwarf came out with a battle axe wrapped in fine silk, Theron took the axe and removed the silk to see that it might be worth.

"That would be 40 in gold, please" the dwarf merchant said kindly, knowing that the elf was no regular traveler.

"That is too low for such a gift like this; I will give you 50 gold coins" Theron rewrapped the axe and placed it on the table to pull out his coin purse, the dwarf on the other hand was in shock to hear that the elf offered more. The warden paid the dwarf and picked up the battle axe, "Thank you very much kind sir, I will give you a fine discount for when you return to my wears." The dwarf smiled at the elf and Theron was pleased to hear it when he made his way back to see if Fenris returned, he was set on giving the gift to the other when he realized he should be more formal. He did not want the elven man to think of it the wrong way so he did what he thought was best; give it to him in public.

When Fenris returned to his home, he saw Theron sitting by his door with something wrapped in silk. "Hello Guilt" Fenris spoke first before the other as he approached him; the Dalish looked up at him and smiled as he got up to greet him.

"Please call me Theron; Guilt is the only name Anders should remember me by." Theron chuckled with a bit of embarrassment on his part when he held out the gift to Fenris, "Oh and I got you a gift" He gives Fenris the battle axe he bought.

"A gift" Fenris questioned him since he was a little nervous about receiving such things from a stranger but that did not stop him before when Hawke gave him a gifts, he accepted it and uncovers the gift to see a dwarven made battle axe when he took a moment to look at it which made Theron very anxious.

"I thought maybe buying you that axe would…" Theron paused for a moment to think of the right words to use before Fenris said something that made him Fluster.

"Start a relationship?" Fenris answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "I never thought the warden commander was interested in…me" he could not help it, he had to grin and that made the Dalish fluster more.

"Do not flatter yourself; I only bought it as a sign of friendship" Theron protested, crossing his arms and leaned to one side as he tried to look serious.

"Your blushed cheeks say otherwise" Fenris laughed and reached out with one hand to pat the warden's shoulder, "Anyways, I appreciate the thought. I will put it to good use" with that, Fenris made his way into his home with Theron following behind.

Not far from the mansion, Anders did a bit of spying by watching the two from the corner of the other building. _Are you serious! Is Theron really going to try and flatter THAT guy!_ Anders right eye twitches when he saw the gift Theron gave to Fenris, _for all the people he had to pick, he had to pick THAT guy! Why him!_ Anders stopped himself before he could go even farther when he realized he felt a bit jealous, "Wait! Am I…jealous" Anders questioned himself, turning away from the edge of the wall to stare at the ground in shock.

The mage leaves his spot to go back to his home, worried he was going to ruin his relationship with Hawke if he continued to follow Theron around. But that was not going to stop him from keeping Theron away from Fenris and he knew just how he was going to do it, play along.

The next day, Theron left the mansion in his favorite Dalish armor since he was planning to go visit Varric when Hawke approached him.

"Hey Warden" Hawke said as he walked by with a smile, Theron nodded once with a smile to show he had a good day as he continued walking. Theron wondered why Sir Hawke took a liking to Anders more than he did with Fenris, he heard of the time Hawke got Fenris gifts but never really showed real feelings towards him. The warden wondered if Anders convinced Hawke to like him more since Fenris had a hate for magic and that was kind of similar to his own.

_I once hated mages as well and yet, here I am chasing after one… _Theron thought to himself as he continued to walk to the Hanged Man, _I should be back at the Keep doing Warden stuff and yet, I am here to bring Anders back…into my arms… _The warden sighed with disappointment as he thought about his past with that mage and Justice; he had old feelings for both and still he tried to leave it all behind.

Theron thought maybe it was time to let go of his past and start a new, he can't fix Justice or Anders now since they are one. Taken by another who seemed to care for them most, so Theron thought carefully about starting a new with Fenris since they both seemed to take a liking to Two Handed weapons and Theron knew full well that he still had no love for mages but still had a fascination for how magic is made.

_Start a new _Theron thought as he changed his mind and ended up going to the market to pick up a gift for Fenris, he wanted to do something for a change instead of getting drunk and yelling at statues all the time. He could remember a time he was drunk at the warden's camp when he tried to make Sten drink with him and having random moment when he would bug sleeping Alistair by taking his stuff and wearing it instead of hiding it. Theron laughed at the special memories he held dear to his heart but yet he missed them all, he even wished to hear Alistair yell at Sten for throwing away his cheese just one last time.

His heart ached at the memories but he knew he would visit them all one day or maybe before he goes for his calling but that is when it hit him.

_I cannot love again… if I do, I would leave him in pain and… No, I must keep myself from hurting more than just one person. _Before Theron realized it, he was heading back to the mansion with a flower in hand and knocking on the door. He was about to leave when he heard the door open slowly and a bold yet surprised voice spoke.

"What is with the flower?" Fenris looked at the warden with a raised eyebrow, confused as Theron looked at the flower and back at Fenris in shock as he stood there for a moment and held it out to him quickly.

"Your home… it needs more flowers and I thought you m-might like this one in your room" Theron spoke with a nervous tone in his voice as he gave a side grin, nervous to say anymore when Fenris slowly took the flower and looked at it.

"Well, it would make the place better but I doubt you would just give it to me for the house" the sound of doubt was in Fenris voice as he glanced at Theron, For a tease the elf placed the flower in his hair near his ear on the right and looked at the warden with a blunt expression which made the warden blush a little.

"Y-you look pretty, wait! I mean…" Theron smacked himself on the head for being stupid but before he could change his words, Fenris chuckled and patted him on the head.

"You're a natural at flattery Theron but thank you, I will place it somewhere nice" and with that, Fenris closed the door, Leaving Theron alone with his thoughts.

Before he could say any more words, a familiar voice from behind spoke though it seemed less pleased with him.

"He seems your type and I don't mean the ears, you both have something in common with weapons and broody moods. But I doubt you both will last" Anders approached the warden with his hands in his pockets, giving a displeased glare that Theron hated so much.

"Oh, go shove a staff up your ass. I am happy that I am trying something new before I die so don't worry your pretty blonde head, once I leave this place. You won't have to deal with me anymore" The warden glared back at Anders as he turned to leave when he felt the mage grab his arm to stop him.

* * *

Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am hoping to see reviews and comments soon, I plan to keep chapter Three on hold until you all say other wise. plus I am working on something new and I would like to see if anyone would like to see a story about Theron getting drunk! lol well later


End file.
